Life Before The Movie
by IrynSue
Summary: Synopsis:- Beca Mitchell, a club DJ trying to find a spot in the heart of Hollywood. Her roller coaster ride of life changes drastically right after she met a gorgeous redhead, Chloe Beale, and the rest of the crazies. How far will she go, in order to get her dream job and the love of her life? Bechloe, with side pairing, Staubrey. (Rating will change)
1. Chapter 1

**Life Before the Movie**

Synopsis:-  
Beca Mitchell, a club DJ trying to find a spot in the heart of Hollywood. Her roller coaster ride of life changes drastically right after she met a gorgeous redhead, Chloe Beale, and the rest of the crazies. How far will she go, in order to get her dream and the love of her life? Bechloe, with side pairing, Staubrey.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I suck at summary!

**Chapter 1**

Beca's POV:-

Living in LA was all I could think about, ever since I was in High School. I skipped my college years just to chase after my dream, to be a well-known DJ. When I was 18, I was diagnosed with unknown bacteria in my blood stream. I fell sick easily. _It sucks!_

Besides music, tennis and soccer were my most favourite sports. I was actually pretty good at it, until I was forced to stop all active sports activity, due to my poor health condition. _It had been 6 years now, and I'm still the weak me.  
_  
It all started when one fine day I woke up from my sleep and decided to get my bikini-ready body back. _It's not like I'm out of shape or anything. The illness has changed my body to a skeleton look alike.  
_  
My BFF, Stacy Conrad, decided to help me out. I was introduced to one of her millions friends that completely changed my whole life; A particular, drop dead gorgeous, freelance gym instructor, Chloe Beale.

We became super fast friends on our first meet up session. It was weird. _It's not like I'm complaining or anything, but I don't really get along well on the first meet up._ Chloe was being very enthusiastic and very friendly. _There's just something about her personality that makes me feel comfortable around her._

I was hypnotised by Chloe's mesmerizing crystal blue eyes. Not forgetting her amazing physique, including toned abs, perfect boobs and tight ass. _That woman could definitely kill me!_

Knowing that I needed help, Chloe offered me to be my personal trainer, at a very low price I might add. Without hesitation, I accepted her offer.

My first training session with Chloe went well. We went for our morning jog and she taught me how to do some light stretches. After so long, I was actually enjoying it. Not sure whether I enjoyed the morning exercises or just Chloe's presence though.

_The last time I checked, I wasn't really a morning person. Well, I'm a nightclub DJ, so durhh!  
_  
_

I was having a wild party with Stacie on the night before my second training session with Chloe. I didn't really care. I was having so much fun. I felt that I was a step closer to getting my dream. I pushed myself out there. My sexuality isn't something I could hide anymore. Everybody knew I'm gay. I wasn't really feeling comfortable around strangers. Stacie shoved me with more drinks to make me high, and it actually helped to boost up my confidence level. _It actually works well on me._ I was strutting myself out there, on the dance floor, with all the hot ass ladies.

The very next morning, I was having a pretty bad hangover. I woke up with a severe headache and a bad body ache, but I made an effort to get up and changed to my workout attire. Stacie was no where to be found.

It was raining heavily, and Chloe was late. I walked over to the kitchen to brew some coffee when there's a knock on my door. I opened it up and there she was, standing in front of me, all drenched. "Sorry, I'm late. It's ra-"

"Don't worry, come on in." I cut her words.

I couldn't help but noticing Chloe's wet white t-shirt.

"Let's get you into something not see through." I continued, and Chloe blushed.

Right after she got changed into my spare gym outfit, we waited a few more minutes for the rain to stop while having some light breakfast and enjoying our fresh brewed coffee. Chloe realized that I was quite tensed. I kept squeezing my shoulders and cracking my neck.

I didn't want to tell her that I was having a crazy night party with Stacie the night before. I didn't want her to misjudge me, knowing that I should take more responsibilities about the morning training session.

_Lesson number 1: Never party on the night before your morning workout session.  
_  
She stood up from her seat and went straight behind me, with both hands on my shoulder. I was stunned by the sudden contact. I always hated body contacts, as I didn't find it necessary. It was different when it comes to Chloe. I was actually enjoying it. She massaged my neck and shoulder carefully, and I could say that her hands really worked wonders.

"Rough night huh?" She broke my thought.

I nodded my head in silent. I could feel shiver running up my spine.

After awhile, the rain started to ease a little, but Chloe decided to change our training session to indoor exercises instead, due to my tiredness.

We were sitting on the floor face to face. Chloe was explaining about some breathing techniques and yoga stuff. I didn't really pay attention. I got lost in those crystal blue orbs. She was stunningly beautiful, even without any make up on, and her hair simply pulled back in a pony tail.

She was saying something and had her eyes shut. I was supposed to do the same thing but instead, I was just staring at her natural beauty.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She said, while still having her both eyes closed.

"Are you peeking on me?" I defended.

"Nope! I'm guessing... I'm just too hot?" She opened her left eye to see me. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Quit staring and concentrate." She ordered.

I did what I was told. I couldn't focus though. My mind wondered some where else and I opened my eyes once a while just to see her pretty face.

Without me realizing, our session for the day ended fast. I walked Chloe to my apartment door right behind her.

"I will return your clothes back right after I washed it ok."

No reply from me. I was really distracted by Chloe's back view. Chloe turned around to face me.

"Beca? Beca?!" She said louder, snapping at my gaze.

"Huh?"

I looked up and my eyes instantly met with her magical blue orbs.

"You do realize that I knew you were checking on my ass right?" She asked with a smirked.

_I have to admit that getting caught looking at someone else's ass was damn embarrassing. Shit! Busted! Bail! Run Beca!  
_  
"I wasn't checking-"

"It's ok. That's why I got them." She cut me and grinned.

I could feel some heat creeping up my cheeks. _It was embarrassing!_ Chloe really looked good in those butt hugging shorts anyway.

After a few more minutes of teasing each other, _alright, it was more to Chloe teasing me, _we bid each other goodbye. I frowned. I couldn't wait for our next training session though.

**A/N:- There you go, Chapter 1. What do guys think? I had it planned out for quite awhile now but didn't have the courage to post it. It's my first time writing in English, and then I think WTH? Might as well give it a shot! J I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry for that though L I really hope you guys like it. Have a great day/night, you awesome peeps! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beca's POV:-

It had been two days. Chloe was all silent. I kind of miss her. I wanted to send her a text message but I didn't know what to say.

Stacie and I decided to do some shopping for my upcoming gig. _Stacie really knows what she's doing. Oh and did I mention that my BFF, is also my manager? Yeah she is! Not only that, she's also my fashion advisor, my counsellor, my finance assistant, my housemate, my everything!_ I didn't know what I'll do without her. Stacie is actually a dance choreographer.

We met way back in middle school, where I was the quiet weirdo, and Stacie was always the popular kid. When we got to high school, Stacie was well-known for her beauty and her high sex drive. We never separated though. I didn't know how it happened but we just bonded well, and since then, we became best friends.

We were in one of the high end boutiques, going through some clothes when my eyes caught on something fiery passing by outside the store.

"Red!" Stacie shouted, running for the door.

I was inside, still holding on to one of the tops. I froze there with my eyes darted straight to Chloe. She was looking really good. _Well, that would be as usual._

Stacie pointed at me who was still standing at the same spot, and Chloe waved excitedly. I waved back at her and slowly joined them outside. Chloe was with this tall blonde girl. Not as tall as Stacie though.

"Hey short stuff! You are looking great." Chloe said, welcoming me with her official Chloe bear hug.

"Well, I guess my trainer is doing a very good job." I replied, feeling awkward from the contact.

_Seriously, I hated any type of body contacts! I always feel so uneasy and awkward about it. Chloe has serious personal boundaries issue. But why didn't I just push her away? I guess all my awkwardness isn't so bad after all when it comes to Chloe Beale.  
_  
After a few seconds, she let go of me and introduced me to that tall blonde girl. "Beca, I want you to meet Aubrey Posen. Aubrey, this is Beca Mitchell."

"Beca Mitchell?" Aubrey repeated.

"That would be me." I offered Aubrey a handshake and she gripped it firmly. "Wow! You're a trainer too? You got strong hand."

"I'm a Vocal Coach actually." Aubrey stated proudly. My first impression of that woman was so negative, and I think she got the same opinion about me too.

"Beca, I was thinking of dropping by your place later today to return your clothes." Chloe broke the tense glares between me and Aubrey.

"Why are your clothes with her?" Stacie asked, curiously.

I ignored her.

"Sure Chlo. Why don't you guys join us for dinner? If it's ok with the both of you? I mean, if you guys didn't have any plans for this evening. We were thinking about Chinese?" I said, gesturing to Chloe and Aubrey.

"Chinese? We did?" Stacie questioned, clueless. She wasn't helping at all. I gave her a death glare. She rolled her eyes getting the hint and started creating conversation with Aubrey.

"Dinner sounds like fun. We'll be there." Chloe said, poking me with her index finger on my right side.

"Hey!" I jumped. "I'm ticklish!"

_Did I just admit I'm ticklish? Oh my God! There goes my rep.  
_  
Chloe laughed out loud. _Oh those laugh. I could go on and on without getting tired my whole life. _

"Okay what was that about?" Stacie asked me behind one of the changing room next to mine.

"About what?!" I asked, defensively.

"About you and Red? Dinner? Since when we talked about Chinese? And why are your clothes with her?! You won't even allow me to borrow any of your old torn t-shirts!" Stacie replied, slightly raising her voice.

"I'm just being friendly. We had our session and it was raining heavily, so I gave her a pair of dry clothes. She was all wet."

All of a sudden, Stacie barged into my cubicle. "What the fuck?!" I screamed, trying to cover my half naked body.

" .Wet?" She asked, dramatically.

I nodded.

"She must be looking so hot and sexy in those wet clothes. Was it see through?"

"Yes Ma'am! Damn hot! Damn sexy! You should have seen my reaction when I…" I stopped, biting my lower lip.

"OMG! You slept with her?"

"Of cause not!"

"Yet!" Stacie said, grinning.

"Is Aubrey her girlfriend? I mean, they seemed pretty close."

"I don't know. What if they are?" Stacie answered, absentmindedly.

Looking at me fidgeting with by jeans button, without any response, Stacie finally continued with her trademark smirked. "You like her don't you?"

Saved by the bell, the sales assistant came over handing me a few outfits that I asked for earlier on.

"This discussion isn't over, midget." Stacie stated firmly.

Chloe's POV:-

After meeting Beca and Stacie, Aubrey and I continued our shopping spree. I couldn't stop from smiling to myself. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Chlo? Chlo!" Aubrey called upon me. Annoyance was so clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Does this look good on me?" Aubrey asked again, pointing to the stiletto she was trying on.

"Yeah. Yeah sure." I responded.

"Yeah sure? Really Chlo? What's wrong with you?" She asked again, taking those shoes off.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of getting this." I randomly took one of the shoes from the display rack.

"Are you for real? I don't think my 80 years old granny would want to wear that."

Hearing Aubrey's comment, I quickly glanced down at the shoe I was holding. Aubrey was right. That shoe was hideous. I placed it back on where it belonged and sighed.

"You were thinking about that alt girl, am I right?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? No. No! I was just thinking if we should go grab some coffee after this. I'm starting to feel tired, Bree." I slightly pouted.

Aubrey sighed and proceeded to pay for the shoes she tried earlier on.

We went to the nearest cafe when Aubrey asked me a question that really caught me off guard.

"Seriously Chlo? That alt girl?"

"What are talking about?"

"Oh come on, is not that I just know you yesterday. What's so special about that alt girl?"

"Her name is Beca, Bree."

We took a seat in one of the empty booth.

"…And your gayness is showing."

"I'm not even gay." I defended.

"That's because you didn't want to label yourself."

Aubrey was right. I didn't like to label myself._ I'm sexually fluid!_

"Bree, she's my client." I said, feeling slightly defeated on how well Aubrey could read me.

"Yeah I know. So? But I was just wondering, what's up with your taste lately." Aubrey shrugged.

"My what?! Aubrey, my tastes are fine. I don't like her like that okay. On the other hand, I saw how you look at Stacie. What's up with that?" I playfully wiggled my eyebrows. _Time to turn the table around!_

"Stacie? Look, before you jump into anything, I'm so not gay. I labelled myself, and that label is, 'STRAIGHT!'"

"For now." I replied instantly. "You don't know Stacie like I do, Bree. She gets everything she wants. Nobody call her 'Hotass Stacie' for nothing."

"Are they an item? I mean they seemed pretty close." Aubrey asked, suddenly looking curious.

"You mean, Beca and Stacie? They're just best-friends like us, Posen." I smirked.

The friendly banters between us went on and on. I knew Aubrey wasn't gay. I just love teasing her. Looking at her all tensed and worked up can be very amusing at times.

"Don't try to change the subject! This is about you and that alt girl. Chloe, I swear you were flirting with her back there."

"I was just being friendly!" I raised my voice slightly. It was my turned to get annoyed.

"Friendly, my ass! Don't even try to-"

Saved by the bell, one of the waiters came over. "Ready to order?"

"This discussion isn't over, Beale." Aubrey stated firmly.

**A/N:- …And that's the end of Chapter 2! Really sorry for all the mistakes again :( My friend said I have a serious grammar problem "-_- I'm trying my best though. So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Reviews will be much appreciated guys :) Thanks! Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo **


End file.
